


All is quiet at the base

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [132]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus and Ratchet are happy to see everybot sleeping comfortably.





	1. So quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet are happy to see everybot sleeping comfortably.


	2. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optius and Ratchet discuss their planned sleeping areas.


	3. Safety for all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus puts his sleeping spot between the entry and the rest of the team for their safety.


	4. Big plans for tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery relic is planned to arrive tomorrow...


	5. Eyes and ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave doing what he does best.


	6. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is pleased with what he hears.


End file.
